


F*cking beep

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Classic Cars, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Restoration, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: The story about Sehun's first car is a story worth telling, don't let Jongdae make you believe otherwise.Or the story of why Jongdae's wedding wasn't an ostentatious one.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Honey AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	F*cking beep

**Author's Note:**

> I inspired myself in the car of **Closer to you** from **EXO-SC.**  
I haven't been able to find the exact model they used in it, though.

Jongdae and his boyfriend Sehun hasn't been living together for that long, not even a year, but they already have an established routine that works for both of them.

Jongdae's apartment is more than enough for them, and Jongdae doesn't mind to cover most of the expenses when Sehun is finishing his college major in electrical engineering.

The first job Sehun takes wasn't absolutely the best paid one, but Jongdae, being as supportive as he always has been, told him to learn all he needed to and not to worry about the money (again).

**[Han] 18:30 Have you checked the offer I sent you?**

"Hyung? I'm home" Sehun announces as soon as he crosses the door, to realize his boyfriend isn't home yet and he sighs, throwing his backpack to the couch foregoing the possibility that Jongdae will scold him later for that.

Sehun looks around the flat to see if there's something he needs to do before spending his time on his phone again. But there's nothing, Jongdae left everything clean and neat (not as clean as neat as his brother Minseok, but still).

Jongdae is truly amazing.

Sehun then opens one of the windows and uses his air power to refresh the living room, careful not to call in any leaves or feathers or Jongdae will make him sweep (again).

Sehun takes his time on Instagram, and then on his email. He checks whatever Han sent him and he applies for the job, anything will be better than his current job, where he can barely cover his transportation costs.

He spends a little bit more time on Instagram, watching his feed until Jongdae arrives and he reluctantly saves his phone in his pocket again, not without posting the picture of a car.

"Sehunnie, I'm home" Jongdae arrives to their flat completely soaked and drenching water. Sehun hasn't realized outside it is raining. He stands up from the couch ready to hug his boyfriend, but Jongdae stops him before he's able to touch him "Bad idea, babe. I already short-circuited the main door of the building"  _ oh. _ It's now when Sehun notices Jongdae's fingertips are emitting electric sparkles and his whole body cracks with the sound of electricity.

"You're so silly, hyung~" Sehun's power is always helpful whenever he is with Jongdae. Air is a bad conductor, after all. Most of the time, the energy within Sehun's body is enough to resist and ignore Jongdae's power. But at times like this, when Jongdae's electricity is out of his control, he can always use a thin layer of air over himself to protect from any damage. He hugs his boyfriend and Jongdae laughs.

"Let me go get change before I make a mess on the floor" Sehun stares down, looking at the puddle of water already forming below them, and he reluctantly lets go of Jongdae.

"But first…" he gives him a deep kiss, still able to feel the tickling of electricity on his lips and tongue.

Jongdae abandons the living room in favor of drying himself and Sehun thinks about how much he would like to have that car, so Jongdae wouldn't need to take a bus to his work.

Sehun gives Jongdae the good news just a week after. He was hired at the offer Han sent him. Jongdae is so happy for him. He'll work as assistant of the Project Manager on a big international company.

"This deserve a celebration, Hun~"

Jongdae offers him a fancy dinner but the only celebration Sehun wants from his hyung is to spend the night with him.

"What about the dinner, babe?" Sehun looks at Jongdae still dressed in a formal suit, hungrily.

"I'll have my fancy dinner after all~"

**[Han] 15:17 Saw the perfect one**

**[Han] 15:17 Text me when you're free**

Sehun's work is going fine. Three months working there already, and he has saved enough money to buy themselves a car. He doesn’t comment anything to Jongdae, though. He wants it to be a surprise, so his next best option to trust with this new idea is, of course, one of his best friends. Jongin hasn’t, not even remotely, any idea of cars, let alone classic cars. But Han used to drive one when they were in college (it wasn’t his, it belonged to his dad, but still).

With the help of his brother-in-law, he has been checking for cars. But not a new car, as everyone would assume, but a classic car he could restore back to its good days.

“Hun! Can you help me with this?” Sehun saves his phone after checking Han’s text, promising himself he will call him later, and he leaves the room to help his fiancé with the groceries.

“Who are you planning to cook for? An army?” is the first thing Sehun asks when he sees the amount of things Jongdae has placed over the counter.

“Hello to you too, love. How was your day?” he mocks the taller before unpacking the things “My brothers are coming this weekend, and I expect you to help me with the dinner” Sehun hugs Jongdae from behind before he rests his chin over his shoulder and kisses his neck.

“Cry baby~” Jongdae is about to protest when Sehun speaks again “I’ll help you princess, don’t be mad at me”

**[HunHun] 19:23 Sorry**

**[HunHun] 19:23 Show me now**

**[Han] 19:35**

**[seen]**

**[HunHun] 21:02 ... that?**

**[Han] 21:05 We drove it, the car works perfectly**

**[Han] 21:06 Buuuuy it!!!**

Sehun invests money and time on his car. Jongdae doesn’t know a single thing about it, though he suspects something. His fiancé isn’t exactly subtle (importing pieces from Japan, and calling Han and Minseok at insane hours in the night, asking for advice on old engines).

“Which color do you think it suits better on a classic car, love?”  _ right, because that’s completely subtle. _

“For what car exactly, Hun?”

“Any car, really- Like... a Datsun ‘71” Jongdae cocks an eyebrow.

“I don’t know... Navy blue?” Sehun hums to himself and kisses Jongdae’s temple. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason” Jongdae still thinks something is going on since he has once or twice overheard his conversations with Han, or read a text on his social media where he’s checking for car parts.

“Seriously? You can tell me anything, Hun. You know that” Sehun kisses him once again.

“I know, love. Thank you”

**[HunHun] 14:11 Are you sure the car is ready?**

**[HunHun] 14:11 Can I surprise Jongdae, gege?**

**[Han] 15:08 Absolutely~**

Jongdae isn’t surprised at all to see his brother Minseok and his brother-in-law Han are coming with them, arguing they have business to solve in Busan (more than Han insisted on coming to Busan, Minseok was dragged there, much like himself), but he’s glad that Minseok is the one driving their van in the four hours trip.

“Why are we going to Busan, Sehunnie? Not that I mind spending a weekend with you, but this is all very sudden-” he whispers to his fiancé when Han is too entranced in the conversation with his husband. Jongdae guesses it has something to do with that car Sehun has been talking about for months.

“It’s a surprise, princess” Jongdae imagined Sehun would say that.

“Do you, by any chance, know what is going on, hyung?” Jongdae asks to Minseok when they stop to fill up the gas tank.

“I’m not really sure, Dae. Han won’t tell” he offers his younger brother and they both sigh “I’m as blind as you, Dae-yah, but whatever it is, I don’t think there is anything wrong with spending time with our loved ones, right?”

Han setted the route on their GPS and Minseok has a bad feeling each kilometer they are driving away from the center of Busan.

“Han, where are we going?”

“We need to pick something first, hyung” Minseok frowns and he looks at Jongdae and Sehun through the rear mirror. Sehun looks as calm as his husband, but Jongdae looks as concerned as he is. “It won’t take us long, I swear”

“For your own good, I hope it doesn’t”

Minseok lost his words completely. The dirty workshop to which they arrived has a half complete Datsun '71, painted in bright orange. The engine is on the floor, the seats are nowhere in sight and there are so many missing pieces. He looks at Han for an explanation.  _ Is this the car you two were bragging so much about?  _ Han looks as surprised as he is (pale, absolutely pale). Then he looks at Sehun. The youngest of them is frowning, and Minseok guesses this is something unexpected.

“What the fuck is this, Oh Sehun?” oh, and there is his brother. Minseok can tell Jongdae is fuming, his eyes glowing in metallic white and he gulps when Sehun takes a step behind.  _ This is going to be interesting. _

“...a car?”

“Do you think?” Jongdae’s whole body buzzes with the electricity being refrained. “Is this the thing you have been spending your money in?” now Han takes a step back, as well as Minseok. An angry Jongdae is a dangerous Jongdae (last time, Junmyeon ended up with second degree burnings), and even when Sehun can easily use air to protect them, they’re not very sure they won’t at least feel the impact.

“Love...” Minseok closes his eyes, waiting for Jongdae to electrocute his fiancé but that doesn’t happen. Instead, his younger brother just leaves the workshop without speaking a single word. Minseok opens his eyes and he looks at his husband. Han waves at him, so he goes out to talk to Jongdae, while he stays inside with Sehun, solving whatever is happening.

_ You owe me, Lu Han. _ Han sighs.  _ I know. _

Minseok goes out of the workshop and he looks at his brother, who is smoking. Minseok frowns. Jongdae hasn’t smoke in years.

“Dae? Are you okay?” only when Jongdae turns around, is when Minseok realizes his brother is crying. “Oh, sweetie, come here, let me hug you” Jongdae reluctantly hugs his hyung, and Minseok thinks he is going to definitely kill Sehun  <strike>and Han.</strike>

What should have been a relaxing weekend, ends up in an emotional rollercoaster where Sehun and Han run to every nearby shop to finish the car (a car that Jongdae already hates, by the way), and Minseok and him have to stay in the dirty workshop, watching the mechanics finishing the car.

“I don’t want it, hyung”

“I know, Dae. You can tell Sehun to sell it if you really don’t like it”

“I wanted to go to the beach” Minseok sighs. Jongdae has been complaining for two hours straight, but he can’t really blame him. He is done too (Han will hear him when they come back home). He stands up and he offers his hand to his brother, Jongdae’s so angry he doesn’t tell him anything about him being cold.

“Let’s go for an ice cream, Dae”

“But the car-” Minseok is conscious of that, but given that Jongdae is about to cry again, he doesn’t have to think much about it. His brother’s sanity comes first that any shitty car.

“It will be fine, Dae-yah. Han and Sehun will take care of it. Let’s go”

When they finally leave Busan, it’s already dark. It’s cold, Jongdae is hungry and angry, because his weekend was a waste of time. Jongdae hates the car, but he keeps silent because it seems like Sehun hates it more than him. Thankfully, his brother and his brother-in-law are with them on the road back home, otherwise Jongdae would have already electrocuted himself.

The car has no radio, so Jongdae offers his phone to play some music and Sehun barely nods, still so pissed off to give a verbal answer. Jongdae mentally sighs when the engine's noise drowns the music, neither of them say anything.

Almost 30 minutes after they started the journey, there’s a weird noise coming from somewhere.

“What now? Fuck!” Sehun mumbles and Jongdae doesn’t dare to look at his fiancé. He just stares at the road outside the window. Through the mirror, he watches Han stopping the van (Minseok doesn’t drive at night because he can’t see properly) behind them.

Sehun goes out of their car, cursing and Jongdae stays inside, not knowing what to do. Han is out of the van too.

“...I don’t fucking know what is happening know, Han!” Sehun hisses, Jongdae stares at the floor. Minseok goes out of their van too to offer his husband/brother his company. Han walks around the car, inspecting it.

“Oh, I think it was a wheel” Han uses his power to tighten the studs of the wheel. Jongdae doesn’t move from his seat until they’re good to go.

The rest of the trip is uneventful. Yes, the engine is loud as fuck, and the heating doesn’t work (Sehun is so angry Jongdae can’t even think of asking Sehun to warm the air inside the car), so Jongdae isn’t having the most comfortable journey in his life, but he’s glad that it’s about to end.

At some point, Sehun commented that the controls of the car weren’t working properly, but Jongdae thought that as long as they could reach home, they would be fine.

The car stops in the middle of the highway suddenly.

“What is it now, Sehun?” Jongdae really wants this to end.

“I don’t know”

Once again, Han stops the van and goes out to help Sehun to push it.

“What now, gege?” this time is Jongdae who asks. Han tries to start the car but nothing.

“I think is the battery” both Sehun and Han stare at Jongdae.

“No” he shakes his head “I refuse to do this. I’m not a power bank!”

Jongdae feels completely embarrassed, his ears completely red. One end of the wires is attached to the battery of the Datsun, the other is attached to his fingers.

“Give us a nice lightning, love” Jongdae closes his eyes before he makes a discharges.  _ I will fucking kill you, Oh Sehun. _ “Try it now, hyung!” Sehun yells to his brother-in-law.

“Nothing” the engine is still dead.

“Could it be the gas?” Han uses a hose to take out some gas from their own van and pour it into the Datsun. “Try it again, Minnie” the engine starts.

_ Jongdae will definitely fucking kill Sehun. _

Jongdae witnesses his fiancé dealing with dubious piece suppliers for the original pieces of the car misfortune for months. With each piece Sehun buys, the more he convinces himself that they won’t get married soon. The pieces take days to arrive and they’re expensive, Jongdae personally wouldn’t spend 24,000 wons for a piece of plastic for the door, but who is him to judge? It isn’t his money what Sehun is spending.

Still, Jongdae deals patiently with Sehun’s outbursts. Sehun has invested so much money in that car to leave it in perfect conditions for Jongdae to use it (near 8,000,000 wons), but some days he is just about to give up.

“I fucking hate it so much” Jongdae just looks at him.  _ He hates the car too. _ “I don’t know why the fuck did I listened to Han, he’s an asshole. Stupid gege, he doesn’t know a fucking single thing about mechanics-” Jongdae doesn’t know a fucking single thing about mechanics either. He just blinks and waits for Sehun to finish. “Should I sell it, hyung?”

“Do you want to sell it, Hun?” Jongdae won’t admit it but he wants Sehun to sell the car. He hates how it doesn’t seem to work properly, no matter how many things they fix on the car.

“It is my first car… It has taken me so much time and effort and...”

“If you want to keep it, it’s ok” Jongdae hates himself for telling Sehun this, but he also hates that he looks so depressed and broken “You know I’ll support you, no matter what” Sehun presses his lips tightly.

“I don’t want to risk you everytime you go into the car with me, hyung” Jongdae does his best to keep his face straight and not to frown. He is indeed terrified to get into that car.

“It’s ok, Sehun-ah. I’m sure you’ll be able to solve it”

More than a year later, Sehun arrives to his wedding on his completely restored Datsun 71. Jongdae picked a white color for the car, given that Sehun didn’t respect the navy blue last time.

Jongdae doesn’t blame his husband for his humble wedding but himself.  _ If only he had told him to sell it when he has the opportunity... _ But Sehun’s smile when he goes out of the car compensates everything.  _ Who cares about a wedding, anyway? _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this was based on a true story.  
Boyfriend bought a car and restored it. The mechanic told him it was ready and when we went to pick it up, the car wasn't ready. We were at the mechanic workshop the entire weekend, supervising the people rushing to finish our car. You can imagine the next part, right?  
The car didn't work when we brought it back home, but we were alone. No one was helping us so we have to walk in the dead ass morning to a gas station for fuel.  
He did ask me if he should sell it, but I told him no (much as Jongdae). Now, I told him I won't marry him until the car is white (currently, the car is red).  
We're still in the middle of the restoration, but at least it works 'properly' now (thank God).
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in updating. I've been sooo busy :<  
But as you probably know by now, this is just a bridge, for the next work to come ;)  
So, bare with me for a bit (while I'm working on it).
> 
> Until then, stay safe~  
Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
